


Protect me

by Quagswagging



Series: Quag's Pack Verse [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Protectiveness, Sexual Assault, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: With Max and Daniel taking care of him, and keeping him safe, Lando is slowly getting better at trusting other drivers too.Yet an Alpha with bad intentions threatens to ruin  everything once more.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc, Daniel Ricciardo & Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Quag's Pack Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757020
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	Protect me

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone seemed to really like Pack fics and especially Dan bonding with Lando, so here is more of exactly that!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! More ideas for this series very welcome! I do plan on writing some more Pack fics every once in a while if people want me to!

"Morning Dan." Lando grinned, jogging over to where the Aussie was talking to some engineers. The Alpha smiled and the young Omega cuddle into his side.

"Hey kid. You did well in practise: He said, chuckling as Lando nodded eagerly. The two had gotten a little closer the last few weeks, and now Lando seemed completely at ease with his Alpha teammate. 

"Hoarding my Mate?" Max spoke up behind them, ruffling Lando's hair before drawing Dan into a kiss. Lando, who was stuck between them, huffed and pushed them apart a little, growling playfully as both men nuzzled his neck. 

Charles came jogging over, hand in hand with Alex. The Monégasque Omega cooed at Lando and fondly nuzzled the top of his head. Lando was convinced Daniel had told Charles to watch out for him, which was slightly embarrassing but also really nice and _safe_. Alex kept his distance a bit more, being an Alpha, but Lando had known him long enough to trust him. The small Omega wiggled out of his Pack's grasp to push up again the Thai Alpha a little, nosing his shoulder and smiling as Alex playfully tugged on the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Hello little one." Alex said fondly, walking closer to the others now so Lando was safe within the group. Lando cooed gently at the others, his Pack, before getting a little nervous as he smelled more drivers nearing. He whimpered a little when he saw it was Kimi, the strong Alpha wandering over towards him. Charles instantly smiled and gently greeted Kimi by nosing his shoulder. Kimi hummed and gently brushed his fingers over Charles's cheek in greeting, before turning to Lando.

"Hello." He greeted softly. Lando whimpered a little and pressed into Daniel's side, glancing up at his teammate. Daniel chuckled. 

"It's okay." He said gently to the Omega, meanwhile glancing at Max. Max nodded, taking Lando's hand and bringing him over to the Finnish Alpha.

"Kimi is nice." Max told Lando softly, the younger Omega wearily shuffling behind him for protection. Max let Kimi hug, humming contentedly as the Alpha, who was pretty much the Pack Alpha in the Paddock, nuzzled his cheek. Lando eyed the interaction closely, but then stepped closer too, quickly rubbing his cheek against Kimi's shoulder a little before hurrying back to Daniel.

"Good job, pup." Daniel praised proudly. Lando cooed softly, smiling as Max was back at his side as well. He knew it was all rather unconventional, with the couple really treating him like a pup, but it made him feel safe.

"I'll see you around." Kimi murmured softly, a small smile playing on his lips as he wandered off again. Charles had taken Alex's hand again, but leaned in to kiss Lando's cheek before wandering off.

"Need some bonding after today." Charles called over his shoulder, winking at the others before jumping onto Alex's back. 

"Are you going to the hospitality?" Lando asked Daniel after the two had left. Daniel shook his head.

"Not yet bud, I need to go with Max first." He said with small smile. Max teasingly tugged Lando's ear.

"You can drive back to the hotel with us, okay?" Max said with a soft look. "We can watch a movie together." He said. Lando cooed eagerly.

"I'd like that." He smiled. Daniel ruffled his hair.

"I'll text you when we're ready." He said with a gentle rumble. Lando nodded and watched them go, before sighing and turning around. Even now that he was more used to Alphas, being alone in the Paddock still frightened him a little. He tugged the sleeves of his hoodie around his hands and sighed, keeping his head up as he quickly made his way back to McLaren. 

He almost made it back in one piece.

Almost.

Lando had opted to walk around the hospitality and enter from the back, so he'd see less people, but it was in that small deserted path that Lando found himself being slammed against the wall. A strong Alpha smell filled his nose and Lando whimpered, panicking.

"Keep quiet." The man hissed into his ear, rough hands groping at Lando as the man's face pressed into his neck, sniffing at his skin.

"God you smell good." The man growled, hands coming to rest on Lando's ass.

"Dan!" Lando yelled frightenedly, while the man continued to crowd him into the wall. He sobbed, knowing Dan and the others were too far away to hear him, but he had to try.

"Shut up!" The man growled in his ear, teeth digging into Lando's collarbone.

"Daniel! Max!" Lando screamed again, crying and yelling as he still tried to wiggle out of the Alpha's grasp. He suddenly heard loud growling, and the Alpha was slammed away again. Lando sank to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and shielding his head with his arms. He was still crying, pleading for whatever Alpha had just arrived to be kind. 

"Ssh, pup." A gentle voice called out. Lando carefully peeked up, whimpering in relief when he saw Daniel kneeling down next to him. The Alpha seemed shaken too, and quickly drew the young Omega in his arms. Lando clutched on to Daniel with all his might, not even protesting when the Alpha lifted him up

"Ssh Lando, it's okay now," the Australian Alpha said shakily as he carried the sobbing Omega towards the safety of his driver room, "I've got you, little pup, I won't let anyone hurt you again." He said strongly. Lando sniffled, rubbing his cheek over Daniel's shoulder in an attempt to get Dan's scent in him instead of the strange Alpha's scent.

Daniel kept him on his lap as he sat down on the small sofa in the driver room, talking on the phone with someone while he gently rocked Lando from side to side. Once he discarded of the phone, he let out a shaky breath, pressing a kiss to Lando's cheek.

"I'm so sorry this happened." He whispered. Lando sniffled.

"I-I'm okay. You got there in time." He whimpered. Daniel sighed, gently nosing Lando's hair.

"It should have never happened to start with." He mumbled. Lando didn't answer, just huddling into Daniel's chest and closing his eyes. Daniel had him now, Daniel would keep him safe.

Lando momentarily panicked when another person headed into the room, before cooing needily when he realised it was Max. 

"Oh darling." Max sighed, kneeling on the sofa next to them and curling close. Lando had noticed early on that he brought out every paternal instinct within the Dutch Omega, but for once he didn't mind. He felt safe now, cuddled in between the two, and he knew no one would hurt him now.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel with us daring?" Daniel asked against the top of Lando's head. Lando nodded instantly. He would not be able to bear being alone tonight. 

"Kimi is driving us." Max muttered. Lando nodded, not really caring as long as his Pack was with him. 

Daniel carried him to the car, Lando just wrapping his legs around the Alpha's waist and holding on tight. He briefly noticed Kimi stroking his hair, and Charles making a soft cooing sound and nuzzling his cheek.

In the hotel room, it was just the three of them again, Lando cuddled in between the mated couple as they both gently comforted him. Eventually, Lando surged and looked up.

"Thank you." He mumbled. "For helping me." He said with a small smile. Daniel pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"That's what we're teammates for. And Pack." he muttered. Max nodded, curling more firmly around Lando's back.

"Exactly. We're here to keep you safe." He said. Lando sighed.

"I was just doing so much better with Alphas." He mumbled. "But now… I don't know if I can get better." He whispered, wiping at his eyes. Daniel shushed him, while Max gently tried to card the knots and tangles out of Lando's hair.

"We'll help you." Daniel promised. "It's okay if it takes a lot of time, we can be patient." He soothed. Max nodded.

"Even I will be patient with you." He promised with a gentle chuckle. Lando sighed, contentedly closing his eyes.

"I'll try my best." He promised. Max smiled, and both the Dutchman and his Mate nuzzled him sweetly.

"We know you will." Max said. "We know."

**Author's Note:**

> Which drivers should Lando try to bond with next?👀
> 
> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


End file.
